Enamorandose de un maula
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Últimamente Mikoshiba no ha pasado más tiempo del necesario en el departamento de Nozaki con Sakura y eso preocupa a ambos jovenes. Su preocupación más grande es la ausencia de frases vergonzosas por parte del pelirrojo. ¿Lograran saber a que se debe? O mejor dicho, el responsable...
1. Capitulo 1: el sobre

" _Maldición, soy un idiota. No sé cómo puedo llamarme escritor de manga profesional cuando cometo errores tan amateurs… ¡Sakura! Te necesito"_

Eso había sido lo primero que Sakura había escuchado apenas pudo un pie dentro del departamento de su gran amor platónico; Nozaki. Obviamente su ánimo fue de abajo hacia arriba en solo un segundo al escuchar que él la necesitaba. Y es que vamos, no todos los días podía escuchar a Nozaki llamándola por su nombre y pidiendo por su ayuda con una expresión que denotaba desesperación por sus problemas pero alivio al encontrarse con ella entrando a su apartamento.

Si, sus esperanzas habían volado tan rápido y alto que no fue sorpresa que estas volvieran a caer, cuando él le explico cuál era su problema.

"… _La fecha límite está cerca…"_

Seguía recordando aquella plática, caminando a paso rápido desde la estación hasta la casa del morocho que se encontraba aún a minutos de donde ella estaba.

" _Pero deje la hoja con la portada a color y escenas extra en mi casa. ¡Fue un descuido! Debería renunciar..."_

Sakura suspiro un poco exhausta tras haberse esforzado en tranquilizar al más alto y explicarle que ella podía ir por las hojas mientras el continuaba trabajando en el manga. Después de todo, no lo culpaba por haberlo olvidado, según tenía entendido, la familia de Nozaki no aceptaba del todo su profesión y el fin de semana que había transcurrido sin problemas (según el mismo Nozaki) probablemente estuvo lleno de más de una conversación donde sus padres le recalcaban el hecho de que aún podía hacer otra cosa con su vida.

-Pero…- La pequeña sonrió al sacar aquella llave que el mangaka le había dado para ahorrarse el tiempo de esperar a que abrieran la puerta o por si no había nadie en casa -¡Tengo la llave de Nozaki-kun! ¡Confía mucho en mí! ¡Puede que después me dé también la de su departamento!- Y así transcurrió todo su camino, ignorando algunas miradas que la tachaban de extravagante o ruidosa conforme se iba acercando a la casa del amor de su vida.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, la vergüenza y cierta pena la ataco al creer que podía haber alguien en casa.

No podía simplemente abrir, meterse por el portafolio e irse. Al menos tenía que tocar para asegurarse de que no había nadie en casa.

Pego su oreja a la madera de la puerta. Esperando escuchar algo que le advirtiera de alguien adentro pero sin poder percatarse de nada más que murmullos que podían crear las cosas en caso de que las ventanas interiores estuvieran abiertas.

Respiro hondo, sintiendo su pulso a mil por hora pero teniendo en cuenta que tampoco podía ser egoísta y tomarse su tiempo. Debía ir rápido a la sala donde se encontraba el portafolio con las hojas en este.

Abrió la puerta con el suficiente cuidado aunque quitándose rápido los zapatos para poder entrar a paso ágil hacía su destino. Escuchando como los murmullos aumentaban a cada paso que daba y comenzando a identificar que aquello no eran murmullos, si no voces.

Voces que provenían de la planta alta.

Tomo rápido el sobre, cumpliendo con su objetivo. Apresurándose a la salida pero deteniéndose cuando escucho cosas caer y un ruido en seco.

¿Eran sus sueg-los padres de Nozaki? ¿Qué tal si estaba solo su madre? ¿Y si había intentado bajar alguna caja o bolsa de algún closet, cayó en el proceso y ahora se encontraba desangrando mientras ella se hacía todas esas preguntas sin sentido?

Dejo caer su bolso antes de dirigirse corriendo a la habitación donde se escuchaban esos ruidos. Casi cayendo por culpa de los escalones, pero justo cuando iba a gritar para preguntar si todo estaba bien, una voz muy conocida para ella se escuchó en esa habitación.

-Te estoy diciendo que esperes, escuche algo.

 _¿Mikorin? No, él había dicho que iba a estar ocupado con algunos asuntos escolares..._

Sakura negó con la cabeza ante sus propias deducciones. Acercándose a la puerta y casi abriéndola cuando en el proceso alcanzo a ver una segunda figura y se detuvo en seco al ver que parecían estar discutiendo.

-Solo estas evadiendo el tema.

 _¡¿El hermano de Nozaki y Mikoshiba están peleando?!_

Se limitó a quedar a raya, por un lado sabía que si de una pelea se trataba, Mikoshiba no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad contra ese chico holgazán que podía hacerlo papilla en cuestiones de defensa personal. No por nada era el capitán del club de judo.

Pero algo en el semblante de Mikoshiba le indicaba que no era una pelea, parecía más el tipo de expresión que su amigo hacía siempre que estaba avergonzado.

-No lo estoy evitando.

-Si.

-No lo hago, solo te estoy diciendo que tus padres pudieron haber llegado. ¿Crees que me intentaría escapar después de haberle mentido a Nozaki?

-Si.

-Oye, al menos duda un poco- Mikoshiba observó con cierta irritación al menor de los Nozaki.

Sakura no pudo evitar alarmarse al ver que Mayu estaba sujetando a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa y casi lo estampaba contra el armario.  
¡¿Qué había hecho Mikoshiba para hacer enojar al hermano menor de Nozaki, campeón de la holgazanería y líder de la flojera?!

Y así como la preocupación y nervios atacaban a la expectante joven, todo ese ambiente tenso se eliminó en el segundo que tardo Mayu en inclinarse a unir sus labios con el pelirrojo que no puso mucha resistencia (ninguna) a recibir el contacto que solo los dejaba más cerca al grado que una de las piernas del menor se había colado entre las del pelirrojo que parecía querer aferrarse a algo para recuperar el aire perdido, pero solo conseguía sujetarse a los hombros ajenos.

¿Era necesario aclarar que Sakura se encontraba impactada, sonrojada y al mismo tiempo congelada?

No era de sorprender su reacción y más al escuchar un sonido extravagante y agudo que al parecer, había sido Mikoshiba quien lo había soltado.

Retrocedió de inmediato, sin poder ver más de lo que sucedía en esa habitación y huyendo directo a la puerta de salida para cerrar rápidamente la puerta y dirigirse a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el tren.

Mikoshiba había sido besado por Mayu…

Mikorin…

La joven apenas y podía con el shock que le había causado ver a ambos en esa pose donde no solo se dejó en claro lo iniciativo que podía ser el pelinegro, si no también, lo poco dominante que Mikoshiba resultaba ser incluso en ese tipo de situaciones que requerirían un gran coraje para poder rechazarlo.

Durante todo el trayecto no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Sintiendo una burbujeante sensación en el estómago y aferrándose al sobre donde estaban las hojas del manga, continuo divagando con lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos para llega tener tal confianza.

Una vez el tren se detuvo y ella tuvo que bajar en la estación, se fue corriendo al departamento donde siempre podía compartir tiempo con sus amigos y el chico que le gustaba. Pero no era momento de emocionarse, tenía que decirle a Nozaki…

-¡NOZAKI-KUN!

-¡Sakura!- el nombrado se levantó casi al instante para ir a donde estaba la más baja con su pedido –Gracias, ya casi he terminado el capítulo. Te comprare algo después por esto.

 _Nozaki-kun me comprara algo~ No, no. Concéntrate Chiyo_

Se regañó mentalmente antes de poder hablar

-Nozaki-kun, Mamiko esta…

 _¡Espera! No le puedo decir que Mamiko le está siendo infiel a Suzuki-kun. No cuando el acaba de terminar el manga, si colapso en los nervios por olvidar unas hojas... ¡¿CÓMO REACCIONARA ANTE ESO?!_

-¿Mamiko esta…?- pero Nozaki la animo a continuar, poniendo a su amiga en un aprieto; mismo que no tardo en resolver en segundos.

-Mamiko está progresando en cada capítulo ¿No te parece?

-¡¿Verdad que si?!

 _Lo siento, Nozaki-kun. Mamiko ha perdido su pureza en manos de alguien que no es Suzuki-kun_

Pero a pesar de que la escena había sido fuera de lo normal y rara a perspectiva de Sakura, no podía evitar pensar de manera fugaz que en realidad, ellos dos se veían lindos juntos.

Intentaría sacar el tema al día siguiente que viera a Mikoshiba, lo intentaría.


	2. Capitulo 2

Tarde pero seguro (?)

Solo quiero decir que me emociono mucho ver los comentarios que ponían en las plataformas donde he subido esta historia y me encanta ver que a pesar de que el fandom no es muy notado, no soy la única que quiero ver más de estos dos :') los cuales son HERMOSOS

Entonces, sin perder más tiempo:

Aclaraciones: Ningun personaje aqui mencionado me pertenece, solo los utilizo para tener mi realización de la hermosa OTP que forma el MayuxMiko -inserte corazón-

Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento

Disfruta la lectura

* * *

 _La confesión_

Al fin era hora de ir a la escuela, pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigas, intercambiar opiniones de futuros argumentos que saldrían en el manga con Nozaki y quizá hablar con sus otros compañeros de algún tema que saliera conforme el día pasara.

Si, toda su rutina estaba en segundo plano, pues Sakura tenía como objetivo primordial el poder hablar con cierto pelirrojo. Mismo que no tardo en encontrar apenas las clases empezaron.

—¡M-Mikorin! — A pesar de que intento sonar calmada, el solo tener la imagen de ambos chicos tan cerca, provoco que Sakura se sintiera algo avergonzada —Buenos días ¿c-cómo te fue este fin de semana?— Probaría un poco su suerte primero, además era un punto a su favor que ese lado de las escaleras no estaba tan lleno de gente a como solía ponerse cuando era el final de la jornada escolar.

—¿cómo? Normal— volteó a verla un poco fastidiado de que interrumpiera su camino a su salón. Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar y ver si su mejor amiga y eterna rival Kashima, no había sido golpeada la última vez que ambos se encontraron.

—Si— Sakura pensó rápido en que otra pregunta podía revelar un poco más de información o le permitiera desviarse a ese tema que quería tocar.

Porque preguntar _Hey ¿desde cuándo te besas con el hermano menor de tu mejor amigo?_ sonaba muy, muy mal.

—y….¿Resolviste el problema que tenías pendiente?

—¿Cuál problema? Sakura, tengo que irme a clases. No estés perdiendo mi valioso tiempo

La menor tuvo problemas en contener el mal humor que le provoco el ver que su amigo había olvidado por completo la excusa que les había dado para faltar ese fin de semana a ayudarles con el manga.

—El problema por el cual no fuiste con Nozaki-kun.

El pelirrojo seguía sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

—Mikoshiba-kun ¿Dónde estuviste este fin de semana?

—¿Por qué? — se quedaron callados por unos segundos, cada uno perdido un poco en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura aguantando las ganas de no preguntarle directamente y Mikoshiba repasando su horario de ambos días libres que tuvo en la semana. Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que el rostro del mayor se tornara de un color tan rojo como su cabello y desviara la atención que tenía en su amiga a otro lado —N-Nada en especial, solo lo que hacemos normalmente. C-Cosas como t-tarea o t-trabajos.

—Hm. Ya veo— pero obviamente ella no le creía, no cuando él estaba mirando para todos lados excepto a ella —Mikoshiba-kun ¿por qué me estas mintiendo?

—¡¿P-Por qué de pronto me preguntas todo eso?! ¡¿Eres mi madre o qué?!

—¡No me levantes el tono de esa manera, jovencito!

—¡TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

—¡LIMITATE A RESPONDER LO QUE SE TE PREGUNTA!

—¿Chicos? — Ambos estudiantes voltearon a donde estaba un profesor subiendo por las escaleras —Les recomiendo que si tienen un problema de pareja, lo resuelven después de clases. Están molestando a los demás.

 _¡¿Problemas de pareja?! ¿Ella pareja con Mikoshiba?_

Volteo a ver al pelirrojo con irritación, de la misma forma que lo haría una universitaria queriendo concentrarse en su tesis a la mosca que no para de fastidiarla y distraerla.

—¡No tienes que verme así! ¡Maldición! — Mikoshiba frunció el ceño al ver que a Sakura parecía fastidiarle mucho la sola idea de que alguien los juntara en el mismo grupo. —Primero me gritas y ahora me ves con asco, ya entendí.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar a su salón, sintiéndose algo deprimido pero sintiendo la mano de Sakura sujetándolo de su camisa por la espalda.

—No es eso Mikorin, lo siento— se disculpo arrepentida y algo culpable, después de todo no era culpa de Mikoshiba ser tan irritante para su paciencia. —Es que me desespere porque no sabía cómo preguntarte por Mayu…

Y de nuevo el silencio reino en el pasillo, aunque esta vez de una forma más fría y tensa que la anterior.

El pelirrojo tardo en voltear a donde su amiga palidecía por lo impulsiva que fue su confesión y le hablo igual de pálido que ella.

—…¿De….mayu?

—…Nozaki dejo unas hojas del manga el fin de semana…— no sabía cómo preguntar por su duda o explicarle lo que vio, así que tomo la vía más fácil de explicar el porqué sacaba al menor a tema —y…y-yo fui por ellas…y tú estabas…en su casa— termino la oración en voz baja, mirando sus manos y sin atreverse a ver a la cara a su amigo.

Dudaba en que reflejarían los ojos de Mikoshiba. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Odio? ¿Irritación? No había pensado en la idea de que se fuera a enojar por no respetar su privacidad y meterse en temas ajenos.

—¿M-Mikorin? — al fin pudo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con el estupefacto, avergonzado y consternado rubio que parecía más shockeado que avergonzado —N-No le dije nada a Nozaki-kun— se apresuro a aclarar cuando paso por su mente que eso lo podía tener preocupado y acertó, pues su amigo volvió a la tierra para voltearla a ver.

—S-Sakura…Exactamente…no, vamos a otro lugar. No quiero hablar de esto aquí.

—….— y ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza, sin sacar a flote que iban a faltar a la primera clase y solo guiándolo a una de las jardineras traseras, aprovechando que todos iniciaban la jornada y en ese lugar no podían escucharlos. Quizá había metido la pata, no creyó verlo tan tenso y callado en todo el camino.

Al llegar, no hablo. Se detuvo a sentarse en el suelo y esperar a que Mikoshiba hablara primero, aunque tuvo que aguantar que el murmurara rápido para sí mismo y caminara en círculos antes de sentarse frente a ella y encararla con la mayor duda que parecía estar en las prioridades a hablar por él.

—Exactamente…¿Q-Qué y cuanto viste?

— ¿Qué? — tardo un poco en poder procesar lo que le pregunto para responder rápido —a m-mayu-kun besándote…

—¿y…— mikoshiba tardo en seguir con su pregunta —…q-qué….qué más…viste?...

—…Nada más.

—No me mientas Sakura— la acuso casi al borde del colapso.

—Es en serio, Mikorin. Luego de eso me fui corriendo para dejarle las cosas a Nozaki. Solo vi eso.

 _"Solo" ¿Eso quería decir que pasaron más cosas cuando se fue?_

Opto por no decir nada y más cuando a Mikoshiba casi se le salía el alma en un suspiro que le desinflo toda la angustia.

—Dios…¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Si escuchas un ruido huye, esa es la reacción normal— la regaño como si él fuera un hermano mayor —y…n-no le digas nada a Nozaki…por favor.

—Está bien— Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ya se veía más calmado y le dio lugar a un lado de ella. Dejando que se hiciera ovillo y hablara a su ritmo. —Pero ¿por qué no quieres que se entere?

—Es que…le queremos decir nosotros.

—…Bien— espero a que siguiera hablando.

—Estamos saliendo— casi se ahogo en sus propias palabras de tanto que se hundía en sus brazos, cruzados frente a él y apoyados en sus rodillas para hacer una pequeña fortaleza para el mismo.

—Oh…eso es.. — Si, no sabía que decir. —Creo que hacen una bonita pareja. N-No lo digo por decirlo, lo digo en serio— le intento explicar al ver que estaba totalmente rojo.

—Sakura ¿no te parece raro?

—¿Qué cosa?

—…qué dos hombres…estén saliendo.

—No— ni siquiera tardo en contestar a su duda existencial —Lo que se me hace raro es…— y miro al pelirrojo como si le fuera a dar el insulto más grande de su vida —Se me hace raro ver a Mamiko con alguien que no es Susuki.

—¡¿ESO ES LO QUE SE TE HACE RARO?!

—¡PUES CLARO! — Le reclamo aunque solo fue en parte para que se relajara y notara que no tenía por qué avergonzarse

—Como sea…Mira…en realidad necesito de tu…ayuda— comenzó a hablar en voz baja aunque no parecía arrepentido. —Sakura…necesito tu ayuda. Necesito imponer mi lugar como el mayor…quiero que me respete.

Lentamente las piezas iban tomando su lugar, pero para ese momento. Sakura no se podía imaginar que tenía tan avergonzado a su amigo.

—Bueno…no sé cómo te puedo ayudar, pero lo intentare.

Y así empezaba el entrenamiento de Mikoshiba.

"Respeto y confianza en uno mismo"

…..Iba a ser un largo camino.


End file.
